Behind Bars
by blackhearteddestruction
Summary: Love is a hard, and even harder to find, although many people say it is everywhere. You might find love with the person you walked by on the street; they say you only get one, right? Finding love in prison is nearly impossible, or is it? HIATUS
1. Prologue: Love

**Prologue — Love **

**This story is about prison; so if you dislike things in this genre I suggest you turn back. I would dislike if anyone wrote a hate comment, that didn't have anything to do with my style of writing. I originally got the idea to write this type of story from watching movies like **_The Green Mile_**, **_Let's go to Prison_**, etc. So the only thing I really know about prisons is what I have seen and read on the internet. **

**Summary: **Love is a hard, and even harder to find, although many people say it is everywhere. You might find love with the person you walked by on the street; they say you only get one, right? Finding love in prison is nearly impossible, or is it?

**Rating:** **M** for death, drug usage/dealing, inappropriate language, lemons and other adult situations. I will place xoxo before and after lemons/limes.

**Fact:** There are 187,139(93.3) male inmates, while there are only 13,528 (6.7) female inmates.

"Locked in a prison of love  
how could loving be a sin"

Love.

Everyone wants it. Many humans find it is what we live for. If they didn't have it to hold onto what would they do?

Love.

What people do for it; the horrors they commit just to hold it in there grasp. To steal, to hurt, even murder someone just for the sweet taste of it.

Love.

Its is one of the most powerful things in the world; it can destroy or become beautiful. Yet it is so hard to find. If we find it we will do anything for it.

Love.

Naruto had committed murder, for the one he loved. The one he had held on cold nights, kissed by the fire. The love he held onto desperately was dieing. No one would ever love him now. The court would be deciding soon; deciding if his life was over or not. It didn't matter to him anymore, his love would never love him ever again.


	2. Cutting God

Here is the second chapter of Behind Bars, I hope you enjoy it

**Here is the second chapter of ****Behind Bars****, I hope you enjoy it. I didn't really know how to start this, so I decided try my knack at writing mysteries. I have thought about creating one but I never thought that I would be good at it. Well maybe I won't, who knows. 'It is better to try and fail, than to have never failed at all.' **

**Rating:****M** for death, drug usage/dealing, inappropriate language, lemons and other adult situations. I will place xoxo before and after lemons/limes.

**Fact:** Inmates by race: White 114,905 (57.1) Black 79,266 (39.4) Native Americans 3,524 (1.8) Asian 3,447 (1.7)

'When it cuts, it cuts, it cuts hard  
and I  
When it cuts, it cuts, it cuts hard  
and I die again  
I can't go on I'm not that strong  
I'm so alone you just gotta' set me free'

Yoko grinned before letting out a gruesome laugh that sent shivers down his preys back. Yoko smirked and started shivering in anticipation as he placed the knife along the bale crying face in front of him. The tears were beautiful the way they curved down the cheek in pure bliss innocence; it almost caused a tranquil moment to pass through the air. Yoko grinned again, as the girl struggled to speak against the duck tape tapped to her mouth. Yoko started to laugh, giggling almost; he placed the knife against her forehead sliding it down her cheek bones. The women started to struggle against her bonds. Yoko sighed, he should finish this up soon before anyone came in; that would ruin his plans. He wasn't a complete psycho path yet; he had an ulterior motive to his killings. This was the reason Yoko believed he would never be caught by anyone. The women twisted more violently, cocking her head to one side to try and cast the blade from her flesh. He would have to finish this to look natural- well as natural as a murder could. Yoko started to laugh quietly slowly raising it to a high pitched giggle. The women let out a muffled scream, her eyes red and streaming with tears.

"You can scream all you want my dear, no ones going to hear you," Yoko said embedding the knife in her chest. He watched her tears turn red, humming a small lullaby. "That's what you get for never being there for me."

Yoko took on of the women's coats off one of the hooks, and placed it over her head. Yoko couldn't stand to look at her face; he was never able to look at any of the women he had killed. They looked too much like his Gods mother. That bitch, who had decided to die early leaving God alone in the world. With no one to turn to the village had shunned him.

Yoko unwrapped the women's hands and feet, also taking off the duck tape with one swipe. Yoko walked out the door after he had carefully expected every inch of the area he was in for DNA. Fully satisfied he placed a hair he had from a hair from his special person; his God, his life source- his reason to live.

Yoko giggled once more before walking outside the door leaving no trace of him self in the house. Yoko was used to being invisible, like his God was. He hated his God, he deserved to be punished and killed. No—not by his hand though, that would be awful and destructive, most likely he would go crazy. Even the Greeks could not look at their Gods, let alone kill them. The killing would have to be done by someone who was a God in something evil. It could not be him because believed his God lived in him; using him as a vessel to live. This was how he hatched the plan to send his everything to prison; once he was there Yoko would be free.

Naruto stood in front of the jury, their cold faces staring at him. It didn't matter if he had or hadn't killed that woman. The evidence was on every inch of the crime scene. Naruto had no alibi, he had spent the night with a married woman; she didn't want to get involved in things like this. Even if she wasn't married he knew that Sakara wouldn't want anyone to know she had let him embrace her. Naruto was the outcast; the one everyone was supposed hate.

The jury representative took a step forward clearing his voice before letting his soprano voice call out the final blow, "We the jury, find Naruto Uzumaki…guilty."

Naruto felt nothing as the sister of the women he had 'murdered' yell at him that he got what he disserved. He kept on walking barely blinking he couldn't believe that he was going to be sent to jail for something he didn't do. He would never be free to roam out in the fields. Naruto knew he would never be truly alone for one second, at every corner there would be a guard watching everything.

Naruto was pushed into a small cell with white bars. Naruto sat on the hard bed, hearing it squeak as he sunk into the mattress. Naruto felt tears well up in his eyes, he hadn't killed that women; he didn't even know her. The lawyer had said she looked like his dead mother, and he must hold some type of grudge against her for dieing; leaving him in the world.

Naruto shook his head, squeezing his eyes tightly trying to clear the tears. Life wasn't fair; all he could repeat in his head was that he hadn't done anything wrong. Once he had finished his self pity, he stood up sighing. If the people believed he was guilty he would be guilty, no matter what happened.

Naruto looked around the small cell, tomorrow he would be moved into the state prison. He would be on the medium level. Living, eating, and sharing a cell with a psycho. Naruto shuddered at the thought. Naruto felt cold and alone as he thought of the only reason he was going to survive prison. He would have to say he killed someone.

Naruto laid down on the bed, drifting off into sleep, his last thought being an awful one that would have kept anyone awake except someone who believed it would save them. This thought was the only thing that went through his head, even in his dreams which slowly turned into devilish nightmares.

"Wake up," the guard said opening the door, then as Naruto got up said to press his hands against the wall. Naruto did what he was supposed to do, his breath catching as the cold metal pressed against his flesh. "Okay, come with me."

"Yes sir," Naruto said walking in front of the guard. The man led him to a bus filled with other inmates from all different races. Naruto had never known that so many people were in prison; it was amazing that prisons would be so packed, were people actually killing other people so frequently. Naruto shuddered at the thought, his blood running freezing cold.

"Find a seat," the bus driver said before adding, "Don't just stand around like a moron."

Naruto quickly walked down the aisle trying to find a seat no one else was using. Naruto found one remotely quickly in the middle. He sat down, not looking anyone in the face; who knows what could happen in prison?

"Hey newbie," a voice deep voice said behind him. Naruto looked beside himself to see a man with short wispy dark hair. "Can I have a seat?"

"Sure, it's free isn't it?" Naruto said pointing to the empty spot beside him.

"Thanks," He said sitting down. A few minutes later the engine kicked into gear and the bus started its steady root to the penitently. "So…what are you in for?"

Naruto stared at the man he almost said he was innocent, but instead said, "Murder."

"Ah, the traditional murdering crime," the man said, "My names Damian, what's your's?"

"You tell me your crime, and I'll tell you my name," Naruto said smiling a little without noticing.

"Knowledge for knowledge, okay," Damian said, grinning when he noticed Naruto smile. "I robbed a bank, more than one actually. Also I had weapons in my house that weren't supposed to be there."

"Wow, so you can blow up things?" Naruto asked his eyes wide in awe.

"Your name first," Damian said.

"Oh I forgot; my names Naruto."

"N-Naruto," Damian said trying the name on his lips, succeeding the second time he said it.

"You got it," Naruto said smiling. Maybe prison wasn't going to be so bad.

**blackhearteddistruction: This is very upsetting my massive writers block has not gone away yet. I feel so sad. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I kept starting and stopping this story way to many times that I can't even count. (Laugh) I hope everyone is having a marvelous summer. As I wrote on my profile I will be away for a week, so hopefully I will have no more writers block. Did everyone enjoy the Nine Tailed Fox Demon (Yoko), I was going to make it even more morbid but I decided that I didn't want everyone to think I was too crazy. (Laugh) I hope you review and tell me if you liked it, I also hope you tell me I can make Yoko's scenes more gruesome.  
Also sorry that this chapter is so short, bows to everyone who read this chapter. Thank-you! **


	3. Torture

**The third chapter of ****Behind Bars****, I finally have a couple ideas about what to do in this story. I admit it I created it on a whim after watching too many prison movies. Did everyone enjoy my OCC character? I love the name Damian, so that was his name right away; although he may or may not be evil…Mwahaha. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Rating: M** for death, drug usage/dealing, inappropriate language, lemons, and other adult situations. I will place xoxo before and after lemons/limes.

**Fact: **The average age of an inmate is 38.

**Character Profile:**

Prisoner Number XO9980, Naruto Uzumaki, of Japanese Nationality, Arrested for first degree murder, sentenced to 80 years without parole.

Prisoner Number XO7718, Damian Edith, of American Nationality, Arrested for thievery and illegitimate weapons, sentenced to 60 years without parole.

"_Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
With strawberry gashes all over all over ME__"_

Naruto walked into the main lobby, he followed closely behind Damian feeling out of place. Damian walked through the only door, other than the exit that had three guards stationed around it. The room that he found himself in was pure white; it gave him Goosebumps as he thought it reminded him of a mental institute. In the front of the room were two counters, with guards stationed inside them. At each counter was a line up of prisoners, grabbing their necessary items. The line went quick enough and Naruto soon found himself at the front of the line.

"Name," The man said bored, as if he had been asking it for his whole life.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Here," The man said quickly grabbing a box from behind him, "Your number is XO9980, remember it."

"Wait but-"

"Next," The man said cutting Naruto off.

Naruto was pushed out of the way by a man who glared at him, before saying his name and number. Naruto walked through the next door that he saw Damian go through.

"That took you long enough," Damian said, "You're in my bunk."

"Okay," Naruto said following Damian to another room where they changed into their new clothes of pure orange. On the orange top was their prison number, orange seemed to be the favorite colour; what happened to the old prison movie outfits, with the black and white strips. Once they had finished changing, in front of other people and the guards they were moved to the prison cells, which would be his home for a long time.

His so called 'home' was a small cramped room. It had four walls in the shape of a rectangle; one of the walls was a metal gate that slid open when the appropriate time came.

"First things first," Damian said placing his things on the bottom bunk. "I've been in the system before so a couple rules, number one: Don't stare at people, especially the shut call."

"What is a shut call?" Naruto asked confused.

"They're the boss, control the smack," After a moment of Naruto looking up at him confused he said, "that means drugs."

"Oh," Naruto said starting to understand the strange lingo.

"Secondly: Don't worry about the showers, anything can happen _anywhere_."

"What do you mean by tha-" Naruto started to say before he was cutoff by Damian.

Damian looked up at him, as if he couldn't understand what Naruto was asking; or as if Naruto was a complete idiot, "Never mind."

"Oh…okay," Naruto said wondering what the problem was.

"The last I heard the shut call was a man named Sasuke," Damian said looking at the wall thinking, "I believe he was put in here for multiple murders."

Naruto looked up at the ceiling, it was covered with dirt; Naruto thought that it must have been white at one point. The thought of killing someone was awful; Naruto couldn't believe someone would kill more than one person. He was not as innocent as most people thought he was, he knew that there were people in this world that would kill you in a heart beat; he just didn't understand it.

"Just so you know," Damian started after a moment of silence, "no one will help you if you're in trouble here, so watch your back."

"Okay," Naruto said nodding, wondering if the guards were included in the people who wouldn't help him.

"Good we can go grab lunch," Damian said as the prison gates opened. "If we don't go now we won't get any."

"What food they have?"

"It varies, but most of the time it's all crap," Damian said blowing hair out of his eyes as he walked out of the prison cell.

Naruto followed Damian, feeling a little safer in this new area. It was like a dream that had turned slowly into a nightmare; oil dripping down onto a pot heating up into a fiery flame of pain. The area that Naruto had walked out into, which he immediately assumed was the cafeteria. With the white walls, that seemed to close around him, and the countless tables filled with people from all different races. Along the side of the wall was an array of food lined up, as it would be in a school.

"This is strange," Naruto said as the thought of school came to his head. He had always heard the saying 'school is like a prison,' but he had never understood it, until he saw the people, they were acting like children. Naruto almost gaped at the strange sight.

"Ya', don't just stand there like a moron," Damian said as he walked up to the area made for food.

"Oh," Naruto said after a moment, hurrying towards the food.

"What'll it be ya'll, meat or not meat?"

Naruto glanced down at the disgusting entrées lain before him, "Meat."

A glob of the jelly-like material was plopped down neatly on his plate. Naruto quickly walked towards a seat beside Damian. Naruto ate in complete silence as Damian talked to the person beside him; both men seemed to be talking about some man in the corner of the room. Naruto wasn't exactly sure who because both men only nodded in the direction.

"Are you done?" Damian asked looking down at Naruto's half eaten glob of meat. Naruto looked up just in time to see a man walking toward them. The man had black hair, and black piercing eyes; obviously he was of the Japanese race.

"Damian, who's the new kid?" the man said nodding toward Naruto.

Torture was a simple task for Yoko, as long as he kept his control and didn't kill the person too quickly. This predicament only happened when he hadn't killed in awhile, or if the person had to die quickly. He always had reasons for killing; they looked like his God, and he would never be free until he was dead. Although he could have fun until his God was dead.

Books about torture were easy to acquire, all you needed was money and a way to order them. His favorite way to watch someone die was making them bleed to death. He loved the way blood looked on the skin, the way it made it sparkle, and with tears cascading down their face the picture had become complete. Not only Yoko's eyes received pleasure but so did his ears as he heard them cry out in pain.

It was easier to hear pained cries from women than men; although it was much more fun to see them struggle with their fears knowing full well they would die in the end. It all most made Yoko giddy with happiness, of course if he got to giddy he got sloppy and killed them too fast. That made him upset, he usually spent at least a month stalking the person he was to kill. Yoko stalked them because he had to figure out what they did daily, everyone no matter how strange, has habits they repeat daily; it's just a matter of figuring it out.

Yoko felt the blood dry to his hands as he drew pictures of his god in them, behind him he drew nine tails overflowing onto the page almost as if it was trying to escape. Yoko started to giggle at the thought of the tails coming out to strangle him. He knew he did deserve to die, but until his god died he would live. It was only a matter of time.

**Sorry it took awhile to get this chapter out, well not as long as one of my other stories. Well I know I am a little mean since I am stopping this chapter at Naruto and Sasuke's first meeting. I hope you enjoyed this very short chapter. Slowly I am going to make Yoko more insane, I just need to figure out what kind of crazy (other than the one I already have). I hope everyone leaves a comment telling me how I did. Thank you for reading. **


	4. Two Guys?

**First of all I would like to thank, **_Back-up'girl_,_BoyLoveCuteness_,_XxTaintedxDaggerxX_**. I would like to especially thank **_IceNight009_** for giving me the link for "Under Grand Hotel," I enjoyed it the story a lot. I hope everyone likes the story so far! **

**Rating: M **for death, drug usage/dealing, inappropriate language, lemon, and other adult situations. I will place xoxo before and after lemons/limes.

**Fact: **Types of Offenses: National Security - 103 (0.1)

**Character Profile:**

Prisoner Number XO9980, Naruto Uzumaki, of Japanese Nationality, Arrested for first degree murder, sentenced to 80 years without parole.

Prisoner Number XO7718, Damian Edith, of American Nationality, Arrested for thievery and illegitimate weapons, sentenced to 60 years without parole.

Prisoner Number XO0780, Sasuke Uchiha, of Japanese Nationality. Arrested for 3 first degree murders, drug dealing and illegitimate weapons, sentenced 160 years without parole.

"_The good Reverend Paul he was right he said, "When you pray,  
Only  of the time will you get your way"  
If God doesn't listen to our cries when we call  
Someone tell me what's the point of praying at all?__"_

Yoko awoke to the cruel morning light streaming through his window, along with the horrible smell of blood that seemed to protrude from his entire body. Yoko through off the bloody bed sheets, it had different coloured blots from various different people. It made him happy to sleep in dried crackling blood of his victims, almost as if that was his victory smell.

Yoko walked to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. In the whole house there was only one mirror, the mirror was cracked and rusting slightly along the edges. Yoko never looked in the mirror when he ventured into the bathroom. Yoko stepped into the shower seeing the red flow down into the drain, into the darkness. Yoko looked straight ahead as he rinsed the caked on crimson blood out of his blond hair.

Naruto looked at Damian to the new inmate who seemed interested in him. The man seemed to looked down upon everyone else. Only one word entered his mind, power. The man standing before him let out a personality that seemed to say 'Fuck off.'

"This is Naruto," Damian said, glancing at Naruto for a moment.

"Make sure you tell him to keep his place," The man said before adding, "I only beat up newbie's."

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto said to the black haired man.

"Naruto, what are you doing," Damian said looking quite surprised at the predicament they Naruto had gotten himself into.

"I'm telling this guy to go fuck himself," Naruto said giving off a strange evil aura.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, I'll break you; you'll wish you were never born!" The black haired man glowered, his eyes icy slicing like daggers.

"Listen Sasuke," Damian started, "Naruto's new; he's just getting used to this place…"

Sasuke seemed to stand for a few minutes staring at Naruto. Naruto realized, with a deep fearful realization of who he had stood up to. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes, he felt heat rush to his face as Sasuke's cold eyes looked at Naruto's body.

"Well I could forgive it, I need a new bitch," Sasuke said smirking.

"What?" Naruto said taken back a little. Damian stayed silent, knowing that he shouldn't say anything.

"What do you say my blue eyed Japanese-German," Sasuke said grabbing a hold of his chin, tilting his face up.

"N-no, what are you saying! I'm a guy!" Naruto yelled, while the prisoners around the trio started to head off to their cells.

"What happened to the other one you had?" Damian asked.

"Their…gone," Sasuke said sadly.

Naruto tried to pull away from Sasuke, but the grip tightened. Sasuke's attention went back to Naruto. "Who cares who you fuck, we're all guys anyway."

"So I don't-"

"Or you can get raped by every guy in here who have been drooling over your ass since you walked in," Sasuke interrupted.

"What are you talking about? You're a fucken weirdo!" Naruto said as he ripped himself out of Sasuke's grip and practically ran out of the meal area.

"Are you doing him?" Sasuke asked.

"No, and now I won't be able to thanks to you," Damian said shaking his head.

"I need you to help me with something," Sasuke said smiling with his eyes.

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I am so grateful to everyone who commented. Although I would like to say that **_kagome4ever_**'s comment was very upsetting. I am glad when people give advice and REAL constructive criticism. Although obviously kogome4ever did not read the comments I left at the end of every chapter. I thank everyone who left REAL comments though. Thank you! **


End file.
